This invention pertains to suspended ceiling systems, and particularly to such systems in which panels or strips are suspended on stringers from an overhead support.
Suspended ceiling systems are particularly desirable for designing aesthetic and architecturally creative decor. They can be used for both interior and exterior applications, and not only on ceilings, but also on overhanging surfaces. Such a system generally includes panels or strips that are suspended from floor joists or other overhead supports on an assembly of stringers.
In one prior system of which we are aware, metal stringers having inverted T-shaped cross-sections are arranged in a grid across the ceiling of a room, thus effectively forming rectangular frames. A panel is inserted from above into each frame and rests on the lateral arms or flanges of the stringers. An annoying problem with such an arrangement is that each panel merely sits on the stringers. As a result, the panels can easily be displaced upwards and knocked out of place.
Another example of the prior art is a so-called linear ceiling system. In this system, the panels are in the form of long, roll-formed metal channels arranged parallel to each other with an exposed recess or relief between each pair.
The panels are supported by orthogonal stringers, each formed with a lengthwise series of laterally spaced-apart downwardly extending tabs that are hook-shaped to form one part of a snap fit. The side walls of the channel have edges which are rolled inward so that each panel can be attached to a pair of tabs on each of a plurality of stringers. Thus the panels can be suspended in spaced parallel alignment along their entire lengths. The main problem with a linear ceiling system such as this employing metal channels as panels is that the decorative effects that can be achieved are limited. In other words, the panels invariably have a solid color covering of paint or enamel. They cannot, therefore, contribute to the more rustic, woody motifs desired for some living spaces.